lovelessfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Seimei Aoyagi
Hello fellow Loveless fans. I've been browsing this site for a bit and I noticed your dates of birth, I HATE to be like this, but I believe you fellows have the years Loveless is set in, horribly wrong. As I say, I hate to be like this, BUT allow me to explain my reasoning (I would also like to ask, however, where are you getting these dates of birth?) According to this site: Seimei = Born 1985, faked death 2000. This, however, due to actual content of Loveless, is impossible. Now of course, the book does not say "Loveless is taking place between years x and y) HOWEVER, if you go into volume 7 of the book, the little extra thing at the back, page 180 to be specific, we see Ritsuka and Seimei celebrating Ritsuka's birthday, at which point Ritsuka states "Yay a Nintendo DS!" The Nintendo DS was not released in Japan until 2004. Therefore, Seimei MUST have been alive at 2004 (Assuming this birthday of Ritsuka's was WHEN the DS came out, not x-years later.) So hypothetically, Seimei was allive and kicking, talkin with Ritsuka after the release of the DS, i.e 2004. As such it is impossible for him to have faked his death in 2000. (I HIGHLY doubt that Kouga will pull some Deus Ex Machina crap whereby his family was capable of getting Nintendo DS in the 90's.) (Side note: The picture depicts Ritsuka holding a handheld device. The argument that it is a mistranslation and he is getting one of the original nintendos or an N64 is not a possibility.) As such, I argue, that unless this site desires to look VERY sloopy, several birthdates need to be corrected. It is IMPOSSIBLE for that piece of Canon to be correct (one might argue that it is not canon, since it is the back of the book stuff.) AND for this site to be correct. My advice is to leave dates of birth out since Yun Kouga has never provided dates of birth. (IF I am not mistaken. Perhaps she in fact, HAS confirmed their birthdays to be what you folks say they are, I am unaware of it, and she is highly unprofessional (i.e the inherit contradiction of someone who dissappeared (died) in 2000, giving their brother a DS BEFORE said disappearnace. (i.e in the 90's.)) 12:47, August 22, 2010 (UTC) This is my take on the ages of Ritsuka and Soubi. I origionally posted this on my tumblr Kioko260 I know many manga/stories have many contradictions, but still. Ritsuka would be 21 as of now (2012), and Soubi would be 29. (Not taking their birth date into consideration, only the year) On AbsoluteAnime.com they say Ritsuka was born 1993 (They didn’t have Soubi’s year). Which would make Ritsuka 19 and not 21. And Soubi would be 27 and not 29. But in Vol 3, chapter 12, page 162. Right after her conversation with Ritsuka at Floor A-11 in Wisdom Resurrection, 7 was updating her foum, or online journal, or whatever it was it and it said “11/29/2003”. (Soubi just turning 20 3months before 7’s update and Ritsuka’s birth day being the next month) Now, goin by that she updated in 2003 and Ritsuka was 12 and Soubi 20 at that time. Their birth years would be 1991 for Ritsuka and 1983 for Soubi, so they would indeed be 21 and 29. Of course there is no way to tell for sure until Kouga says for herself. But I hate all the theories with hardly anything to back them up. There really is nothing to back them up, that is true. Sure, there is that one message to suggest that that is occuring in 2003, but then we have Seimei using an IPhone. All the more reasons to leave dates out, in my opinion. A single image and a site that is hardly Canonical are not enough to declare their ages. Especially considering the contradiction-ridden timeline.